


Stars

by RedGayBlueGay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bi Evan, Bi Zoe, Depression, Dissociation, F/F, F/M, Gay Connor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jared Kleinman is pan sorry I don’t make the rules, Larry Murphy Isn’t That Bad Of A Dad He Just Doesn’t Understand Connor 2k18, M/M, Mental Illnesses, No smut bc ya girl is still ace >:0, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Super Villans >:3, Ya girl is starting aNOTHER ONE, ace lesbian Alana bc let’s get some ace representation up in here!!, alright onto actual tags bc I’m just shitposting or whatevs, evan is a badass bitch when he’s angry, if you have a tumblr just message me @allamau, im shitposting through these tags, injuries, mess w/ Evan and Connor will kick ur ass to hell, mess w/ the Murphys and ur dead, more warnings will be in the author’s notes dw guys, ngl imma probably ask for a co-author if any of y’all want to write this shit with me, shout it louder for the people in the back, uhhh a new ham fic might be coming out if I can fucking wRITE, usual deh tags tbh, violence probably, warning: you gotta be able to deal w/ 1am screaming about a fic I’m reading ;), we can talk and I can see who shall be my co-author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGayBlueGay/pseuds/RedGayBlueGay
Summary: Evan Hansen has a secret. A secret that could get him killed if he’s not careful. That is, until one fateful night two people discover his secret...Aka: A superpowers fic because I’ve always wanted to do one





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> yA GIRL IS BACK YALL
> 
> YEEEEET
> 
> SO I’ve kinda abandoned the sun and the tree bc I didn’t know how else to write it so if any of y’all want to continue writing it hmu cause I wanna see how y’all finish it ;) 
> 
> As for ADNTAYS, I’m working on a few things. I.E: a senior year fic!!! And a few song fics/one shots. Seriously guys go request some please :’)
> 
> Hmu on Tumblr @allamau 
> 
> I’m planning on getting an Instagram so hmu there too, I’ll let y’all know the user name and everything 
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> -Nothing, I believe. Let me know if there are any!!

There were exactly 24 stars on Evan's ceiling. When he was little, before his father left, he and his father pasted the glowing stickers to the ceiling. It was a fun day, and Evan got to stick the last one on when his father lifted him. He would count them, rather than sheep, when he couldn't sleep. Those sleepless nights increased after his father left, and he got older. Right now was one of those nights. Evan stared up at the stars, counting each one over and over again. His mother wasn't home yet, and Jared was already asleep, so he couldn't text him. He didn't want to disturb his mom. So, he lay there. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. He sighed quietly, and got out of bed. He slipped on a black jacket, his shoes, and left a note on the counter.

 _"Couldn't sleep, so I'm taking a walk. Call me if you get home. Love you!_  
_-Evan"_

Walking into the cool night, Evan knew exactly where he was going. He allowed his feet to guide him through the night, a small, contented smile spreading across his lips. He continued on his trek, stars shining brightly above him. The moon guided him on his path, a gentle, silver light dappling his journey. The familiar, worn down sign of Granny Smith's Apple Farm widened his smile as he approached it. A soft breeze caressed his pale face, sending shivers down his spine. The farm had been closed for years, and he'd only gone once. Before his father had abandoned him and his mom for some stupid cocktail waitress named Margret in Colorado. Evan pushed those thoughts out of his mind, and climbed over the fence.

The field was decorated in silver stalks of grass, leading him to the apple trees. Evan's mind wandered as he walked, at last peaceful. He was known to take long walks when he was up with thoughts. His mother knew not to worry whenever there wasn't a sleeping boy on his bed, but a note on the counter. The teenager's pale hands drifted through the stalks of long grass, brushing against the plants gently. A soft glow followed his hands, golden and green. This was a secret only he knew. His bond with the forest had been with him his entire life. Plants whispered gentle words to him, words of encouragement. Though, it did little to soothe his anxious mind. Right now, he was one with nature, the grass softly murmuring grateful words. _Thank you, Evan,_ a wildflower said, blooming a single white flower. It began a chorus of "Thank you"s from the plants his hands brushed. Those plants spread their strength to their siblings, which gave even more gratefulness to the blond.

It was a truly magical sight. Evan, smiling gently as he crouched down to hover his hands over a dying corn cockle. The blooms returned, the purple flowers almost saluting him as thankfulness and joy pulsed from the flower. The smile brightened. He continued on his path, not knowing about the shadows lurking after him. There were two of them, to be exact. Both were like Evan, but not in the sense of nature. Their relationship was rocky, unsure, and explosive. Only one could control the shadows, cloaking the other in darkness as they walked. Neither of them knew there were others like them, thus following the blue-clad teenager in pure curiosity. The one controlling the shadows had spotted Evan, and called the other. They had a short argument, one saying "You can't just wake me up in the middle of the night!". That is, until the other spoke of their findings.

Evan paused when he heard a branch snap, instantly stopping the glow of his hands. He whirled, expecting to see someone with a camera following him. But there was nothing there. Perhaps a fox was following him, curious by the light. Or a rabbit settling down for the night. The plants cried out for his care, and he returned to them. This was tradition for him, every two weeks. That's why his mother was so used to it. It was natural for him.

"That was close." On of the shadowed figures spoke to the other. The other scoffed, "If you hadn't let go of my arm, Zoe, you wouldn't have stepped on the twig."

"How was I supposed there was a twig?" Zoe hissed back.

"You know I can see objects in the darkness. You would have easily seen the twig, thus avoiding it."

"Shut up, Connor." Connor stuck his tongue out her. "Fuck you."

"Fuck you too!"

"Shhh!" Connor pointed at Evan, covering Zoe with his darkness. The blonde teenager was carefully staring at them. "H-hello? Is-is anyone th-there?" Evan sounded terrified. The siblings were silent as Evan tried to see what— _who_ —was there. They could practically _see_ the anxiety and feet leaking off of the poor boy. Zoe, throwing caution to the wind, let go of Connor. As soon as she appeared, Evan let out a girlish scream, stepped back, and tripped over a rock. Immediately, a bunch of flowers and grass sprouted up to catch Evan, breaking his fall. The anxious teenager jumped to his feet, trying to play off what had just happened.

"Wh-h-hi, um, Z-Zoe." He stuttered out.

"How do you know my name?"

"O-oh, well, um, w-we were in the same h-homeroom and uh...y-yeah that's where I-I remember y-your name. Wh-what are y-you doing ou-out s-so late?"

"Oh." Connor made himself appear, and Evan jumped. "H-how..?"

"Are you like us?" Connor questioned, staring down the anxious boy.

"Wh-what?"

"You can like, heal plants."

"H-how did you kn-know—I-I mean, n-no. I can't h-heal plants."

"Evan, don't lie. We saw you."

"Pl-please d-don't t-tell an-anyone. It-it's a s-secret. An-and I can c-control the pl-plants..." Evan pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dude, chill. Zoe and I have powers too." Evan looked like a puppy at his suddenly confused expression. "Wh-what?" Connor shrugged, "I can travel through shadows, and blend into the shadows. See?" Connor grabbed Evan's hand, and they disappeared. The only thing that gave away where Evan was at was a vine growing out of the ground and wrapping around a body. They reappeared. "Zoe, what can you do again?"

Zoe focused hard on her hands, and suddenly she was cupping fire. Evan stepped back, and the plants around him shrunk back from the flames. "S-sorry. F-fire doesn't g-go well with pl-plants." Zoe apologized, and extinguished the flames.

"So," Connor began, "Zoe and I are looking for others like us. We've only found you. Do you want to help us?" Evan hesitated. He weighed the pros and cons.

Pros: he found people like him, potential friends, he could actually use his powers around them.

Cons: if someone were to find out, Connor and Zoe could rat him out, they could see how much of a mess he really was, they would end up abandoning him, something bad would happen and they would blame him, his mom would start asking questions and then he’d have to confess and then she’d send him to an insane asylum and _oh god_ he did _not_ want that—

“Y-yes. I-I will h-help you g-guys.” Looks like his mouth decided before his brain. Evan blinked, and realized Connor was holding out his phone. “Put your number in my phone. I’ll text you,” the lanky boy instructed. Evan complied, and entered his number. His own phone pinged a few seconds after he returned Connor’s phone, and he looked at the device.

 ** _Unknown Number:_** sup tree boy

Evan created a contact of the number. _Connor Murphy_ is the name he decided. Nothing unique, just very basic. Zoe checked the time, and hissed a curse. “Connor, we gotta go. It’s almost two,” she said. Connor looked at Evan.

“Need a ride?”

“O-oh, n-no no. I-I can j-just wa-walk home. I-I’m used t-to it.” The blond shook his head carefully. “I-I’ll s-see you g-guys later?”

Connor gave him a slight smile. Well, it couldn’t really be _counted_ as a smile. It was really just a twitch of his lips, and a sort of glint sparking up in his eyes. “Yeah, sure, Hansen. Come on, ZoZo.” Zoe made a strange noise, taking her brother’s hand. The last thing Evan heard from the two before they were gone was Zoe’s squawk of: “Did you just call me a demon?!”, then Connor’s reply of: “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Evan decided to head home. He heard the plants hum in a plant’s version of happiness as he passed them, his hands taking on the familiar glow. A small smile appeared on his features as he walked, the anxiety of the previous encounter disappearing as he gave the plants life. Tonight held a strange encounter with a promise of a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> B a m
> 
> So should I continue this? Fuck it I’ll continue it
> 
> I’m a basic bitch with the powers, square up


End file.
